memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2008 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here and here. Pic of the Day calendar Firstly, a happy new year to you. Returning in a few days. I have noticed that the Pic of the Day calendar still holds last year's choices. Will it be cleared? Also, 2008 is a leap year, so Feb 29th needs to be put in. Many happy returns, – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :They can probably be changed, but I don't think it's completely necessary. And a happy New Year to you, as well. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I just wanted to say the reason I added that the ensign prayed when she genuflected is because she stayed down for longer than is usual to simply genuflect and Captain Kirk and her husband were visibly waiting for her to finish. This is a Catholic tradition where a person genuflects but does not rise immediately because they are praying. I wasn't trying to add information based on POV-- Preator 09:08, January 3, 2008 Sherry Jackson You left a note asking to be reminded about giving Sherry Jackson a once-over, upon looking at the article and the picture, I think we should be inclined to do her twice. -- Captain MKB 13:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :o_O Not that I don't agree, but... damn, boy, lol! Anyway, thanks for the reminder. ;) --From Andoria with Love 13:23, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Archiving discussions. How do you do that?– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:36, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :He moves all the content he wants to archive to a subpage that acts like an archive. The subpage's name is often user:xxx/archive(indexnumber, like number of the archive or a year). Good for keeping your talkpages not to big. -- Rom Ulan 01:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Ah. Thank you.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:18, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry About the DS9 cast images I uploaded...sorry about it-I should have read the policy-and it won't happen again. JemHadar359 :No worries, mate. Mistakes happen. I should know, I make them all the time. ;) --From Andoria with Love 02:33, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi thanks for being friendly - i came here after being hurt badly in another forum just for being female - i hope the Star Trek wiki is much nicer. Scout Finch 08:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) CBS/Paramount/Viacom Hey :-), I was adding the info since I assume that the details of what is CBS / Paramount / Viacom could use some explanation. I certainly found it convoluted until I had read at least half-a-dozen pages on the topic. I also find it interesting that the entire thing is controlled by one person (Sumner Redstone) through the holding company National Amusements. —MJBurrage(T• ) 23:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Also, do you know when CBS Paramount Television switched to CBS Paramount Network Television? —MJBurrage(T• ) 23:38, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Hey there. I think what's on the page now provides sufficient explanation as to what CBS Paramount Network Television is. Explaining the company's divisions didn't really seem necessary. If others feel differently at Talk:CBS Paramount Network Television, though, then it should be re-added. As for the change in name, I wasn't even aware of it until you moved the article to the new name, lol! --From Andoria with Love 23:56, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, according to this page and this page, among several other sources, CBS Paramount Network Television is a part of CBS Paramount Television. --From Andoria with Love 00:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Pathways I understand all novels are considered non-canon on MA, but I think this is a mistake with regards to Pathways by Jeri Taylor. Consider this. She co-created Voyager and its characters. Therefore these are her characters. Therefore is she or another co-creator not the best person to write about them and their early histories before joining the ship's crew? Since they are hers, what she says about their early histories should be considered canon, don't you think? This isn't some writer who decided to write a Voyager novel about the characters; this is one of the creators of the characters themselves. If Gene Roddenberry had penned such a novel about the TOS characters, I certainly do not think that would have been considered non-canon. I further quote from MA's Background Information section of the MA article on the book: Pathways was considered canon by the writers and producers of Star Trek: Voyager following its publication. Many of its plot details made their way into episodes. However, like "Mosaic", it has been superseded in some cases by events in later seasons. Of course, what is seen onscreen is to be considered canon above all else, but for events in the chracters' early histories that the show says nothing about, I think (as MA's article clearly supports) that this book and others such as Mosaic, which fall into the same category, should be considered a canon resource–the only, and I stress that word–''ONLY'' such books. Just something to think about.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 12:13, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :You may want to bring this up in a forum, since it involves a possible exception to our current . Another place to bring it up would the canon policy's talk page. --From Andoria with Love 00:13, 14 January 2008 (UTC) OK. Done on the canon policy talk page.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:52, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Performer vs. stunt performer Hey Shran. I saw you changed the category for Ms. Weathersby. When I add the category Performers (Movies performers/ ENT performers etc.) I would say they have screen time. Any stunt performer (including stunt doubles and stunt actors) have screen time. So they are performers (on screen). In the last months I've always added the category to all stuntwomen and stuntmen who "only" served as stunt doubles. They have screen time and are "performers". Is it nitpicking when we add the stunt doubles to the list of Roles with multiple performers? Have a nice day. – Tom 12:02, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :The Movies performers category was created for people acting in a Star Trek film. The Stunts performers cat was created for people who perform stunts in film. If a person did both within a Trek movie then they get both categories, but adding both categories otherwise is redundant. If that was the case, we wouldn't have a separate stunts performers cat. They only get a Movies performers category if they actually act in a Star Trek film; whether they act in other films is irrelevant. Sorry if this doesn't make 100% sense, I'm close to collapsing. :P --From Andoria with Love 12:11, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :No opinion on the Roles with multiple performers page at the moment. --From Andoria with Love 12:50, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Just a comment Hey Shran. Bad to hear about Brad Renfro. He was a good actor. Thank you for the sentence on my talk page. Its good to read that. Sometimes I think I am nerve racking people with my "actor and stunt performer" stuff. ;o] – Tom 10:21, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Wednesday Mourning Hey Shran. Could you please delete the redirect for Wednesday Mourning? I've got an e-mail back from her and she confirmed her involvement in the new film. 100 % sure. Thank you. Who's the next ...??? ;o] – Tom 19:08, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Star Trek Welder According to "Johncareytrek" on YouTube, Anthony Vitale played the main guy in the Star Trek teaser trailer. His MySpace Page also implies involvement. Maybe you should look into this.--Tim Thomason 01:40, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :That's definitely him. I'd recognize that mug anywhere, lol! I've contacted Anthony about it but I'm about 99% sure it's him, so I'll create the article for him. :) --From Andoria with Love 01:48, 19 January 2008 (UTC) By the way, the article's all yours. I gave up trying to match your actor-article writing skills in November 2005 (after Oliver McGowan). I was just doing a joke implying my name should show up in the history. And I assumed he belonged in that category (although I can think of why he might not yet belong).--Tim Thomason 03:18, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Roger that, lol! His interview should be up sometime tomorrow. btw, there's nothing wrong with McGowan's page; it's all in your head, lad. ;) --From Andoria with Love 08:05, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Oh, I know there's nothing wrong with the McGowan page. It's perfect, and matches and surpasses some of yours. But the work was too hard on my progressively lazy editing ability. I'll await the interview passively.--Tim Thomason 18:54, 20 January 2008 (UTC) HELP!!!! Oh, Geez! Please go to the copyright infringements page and delete the image I listed there immediately! This is trouble! Sulfur will probably take me to task for leaving this message here but I do not care! That image has to get deleted immediately!– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:43, 21 January 2008 (UTC) : It's been handled.--Tim Thomason 01:50, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :)– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:58, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, also, calm down and take a chill pill. Seriously, an issue like this isn't likely to result in a continent sinking into the ocean if it isn't dealt with in 2 minutes. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:13, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::What, where, who, why, when...? --From Andoria with Love 02:15, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::Nothing Shran, go back to your happy place ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 02:18, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, ok, thanks. :-D --From Andoria with Love 02:20, 21 January 2008 (UTC) *Snip* I cut off your antennas. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:28, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :...and I've borrowed them. Will you have them back? ;o] – Tom 01:38, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Intervention We are your friends, Shran. We care about you. We think you should go to bed. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:41, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I haven't been the same since someone cut off my antennae. Hey... wait a minute...! --From Andoria with Love 13:51, 22 January 2008 (UTC) FYI... fyi... -- Sulfur 17:39, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Can you take care of this? This genius, 76.243.195.214, created an article called poop can you take care of it?--UESPA 05:03, 26 January 2008 (UTC)‎